Changes
by Soccerplayer2131
Summary: This is my first story that i have written so it might not be that good im sorry if your disapointed. The story is taking place in the book from New Moon the second book from the twilight saga. I do not own any of the characters except Jake so far. Enjoy
1. New

_I saw him glistening, and I didn't no what to say. I just stood there mesmerized. He looked at me and said_

"_Now you know why I can't be with you…bye."_

After those dreaded moments of my flashback, I finally realized he isn't coming back. I have always wondered why it had to be this way. He said its better for me, but it's only hurting me. Hasn't he realized that I don't care that he's a vampire or that he wants to kill me at every moment. But I have Jacob now he will be there for me.

"Hey Bells,"

"Hey Jacob what do you want to do today"

"Well actually I was thinking about getting you a present…"

"A WHAT!?!?!?!?! Jacob you know I don't like presents or surprises and at the moment you giving me both what's this business about getting me a present"

"Chill out Bella jeesh, I no you don't like gifts, but I was thinking that you might need a friend when I'm with the pack and stuff you no like a pet or something."

"Well Jacob thanks for the thought but I don't think Charlie would let me have a pet…."

"Oh well umm I kinda already asked him and he said it was a great idea."

" You what! Ugh Jacob who do you think you are, I mean maybe I didn't even want a pet besides I don't have enough money too get one yet alone feed it."

"Umm hello earth to Bella, remember I said present."

I could see that I wasn't going to get away with this pet thing.

"Okay, fine Jacob for you I'll get a pet."

"Thanks Bells, I new you'll finally understand."

Ok well you see Jacob is a really sweet guy. He has always been here for ever since I moved to forks. We were friends before me and my mom left, but I don't really remember anything. Anyways, there is a problem for my love for Edward and my love for Jacob, you see Jacobs a werewolf and Edwards a vampire. One word, enemies. If Edward was here he wouldn't let me go anywhere near Jacob. Right now we are on our way to the pet store.

"So got any pet ideas."

"Ya, maybe a puppy or a kitten."

"Well you're getting a puppy. You see I kind of figured you would get a dog because you no I'm a…"

"I'm just kidding Jacob of course I'm getting a dog I wouldn't have a second thought."

Finally we arrive at the pet store. We get out of my old red Chevy and walk in, and see a couple of kids from school, there probably getting gifts for there girlfriends or boyfriends, it's around the holidays.

"Hey Bella look at this one!"

It was adorable it had big brown eyes with long chocolate fur coat. It looked like Jacob in wolf form, (of course he would pick this one out) but I still fell instantly in love with him until I saw the price."

"Jacob I am not letting you pay 700 dollars for him."

"Bella its no big deal, trust me." Jacob explained

Then the puppy's big brown eyes stared at me and i just couldn't say no. Why do puppies have to be so cute!

"Ok i'll take him." Then the puppy started to bark happily which made me laugh.

We buy him a black leather collar and leash, a couple of toys, and a bed for him to sleep in at night. I also decided to name him Jake. When I got home Charlie was waiting for me outside. It all changed when he saw Jake he didn't notice, which is probibly a good thing that way he won't be bugging me the whole time. After Charlie and Jacob got all of Jake's stuff inside me, Jake, and Jacob went to my room to hang out for a bit. Jacob has been acting wierd, like he wanted to tell me something.

"Jacob whats wrong?"

"Oh nothing Bella i'm fine..."

"No your not, your acting funny do you have anything that you want to say?"

"Well i do but.."

"Come on Jacob tell me!!!"

"Ok fine, well i was wondering if you would go out with me?"


	2. Chapter 2

So many answers were going through my mind. And I finally realized Edward isn't coming back.

"You no what Jacob, of course I'll go out with you."

"Really Bella I was actually expecting a no, but I'm so happy."

And at that very moment he ran up to me and kissed me, and I let him. We were kissing for about two hours straight; the only time we broke off was to breathe…

"Wow Jacob, I never thought that this would happen I mean with Edward and all."

"Its ok love don't speak, I just have one question…"

"What's that?"

"If that bloodsucker, I mean Edward comes back will you leave me?"

"Umm Jacob I don't know, but lets not worry about that now."

"Ok sorry I was just wondering."

After that it was complete silence. Jacob got up kissed me goodbye and left. I went outside to take Jake for a walk. He led the way, and after a while I realized he has taken me the route to the Cullen's old house. We rested for five minutes because with my unathletic body it takes a while. So we kept going and ended up in the drive way. And I heard smooth angeletic voices, so I walked a little to the window and saw them. I saw all the Cullen's, except one. Edward. Then Alice came outside and gave me a hug. And asked me to come inside, I did what she pleased. I was afraid to bring Jake in; I thought that Emmett might attack him like he did too my old dog Fluffy.

"Nothing will happen to him Bella, trust me," Alice assured me

So I walked into the Cullen household holding Jake close to my chest and everyone started to laugh except Rosalie. She looked perfect as usual, but looked like she wanted to ring my neck like she was doing to the dish towel in her hands. Everyone said hi and greeted me except Rosalie. I was there for about twenty minutes and then she finally burst.

"How can you guys pretend like nothing has happened? Edward is about to get himself killed all because of her! And you guys have the nerve to just stand there and act like nothing happened!"

"Sweetheart everything is going to be okay," Emmett tried to explain

"No Emmett its not," Rosalie protested-

"And you its all because of you, if you haven't of made out with that filthy mongrel Edward wouldn't be about to kill himself with the Volturi!"

Now I new where he was, and what he was about to do. It was all because of me. Just because I was going out with Jacob.

"Alice where is he?" Carlisle asked

"He's coming back from the airport, his plane got delayed he—oh no"

"What's wrong Alice?" Carlisle asked

"He's going to La push, he's going to kill Jacob!"

"No!!!" I screamed

I ran outside with Jake and we ran until we reached the house. I gave Jake to Charlie and left before he could ask any questions. I was headed straight towards La push. I probably wouldn't make it in time but it was worth a shot.


End file.
